Partners
by Darkerest
Summary: A fic taking place during the epilogue of SMD, where (spoiler alert) your partner fades away from existence. A bit different from the game, since the mc is able to evolve before meeting his partner again. Rate and review, please...


**Entry Log: 1.**

...well, this is great.

I was dangling off a cliff. A cliff from the Sheer Mountain Range dungeon, to be precise. Honestly, I hate this place, it's way too steep and narrow for a fighting type like me, and when I was just a wee Torchic I went through this dungeon with my partner to go get to Lively Town, to join the Expedition Society and have many great, fun filled adventures that would determine the fate of the world that totally didn't emotionally and physically scar us! Yay! Even before the whole Society saga, we had several bad experiences with this mountain, and be several I mean we got knocked out 10 times and finally escaped through sheer dumb luck...

Why am I even here if I hate the place, you ask? Well, a Swampert I bumped in at Lively Town recognized and asked me to find their child that had somehow wandered into here, and since I'm such a nice guy (not really, anymore...) I accepted, of course. But goddamnit how the fuck did this Mudkip get as far as here, he had to wander through Gental Slope Cave first! And the cave can be real bad stuff for kids if they're not careful, and I found that out the hard way, alongside my partner...

Anyways, you might also be wandering how I'm dangling off a cliff. So basically, a ghost appeared behind my back, and then possessed my body to fall off the cliff! I tried to fight the thing off, but it was too strong and I was forced to give in to the force... Luckily though, I managed to grab on in the nick of time thanks to my awesome reactions caused by my superb typing!..

Ok fine, I'll come clean and say that I stepped on a Bergmite and fell off while I was hopping around in pain, alright?! Now would you stop giving me that look?! Jeez, who knew stepping on a Bergmite would hurt more than stepping on a Lego...

Whoops, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Arii, mystery dungeon extraordinaire, (quite literally) hot stuff, and if you've been living under a rock the ONE WHO SAVED THE GODDAMN WORLD. Also secretely human, but nobody is supposed to know that except for a few very trusted people. Welp, enough dangling about, let's just find the Mudkip and get this over with...

So...I've been walking around for more than an hour now and...WHAT GODDAMN FLOOR IS THIS MUDKIP SUPPOSED TO BE ON?! I'm currently wandering about F6 and that brat is nowhere to be seen!! Damnit, I forgot to ask his mother for info on what floor he's at (idek how they know, its a bit freaky if im honest). All I got was a brief description of what he looked like and a name...Flopper? No, that's not it... Fickle? ...that's a mood, idiot. Slipper? Who'd name their child after that? But it does sound familiar... I think it was...uhh...AH! FLIPPER! I remember now! The kid's called Flipper! And I think his mom said he was 14 or something, coincidentally the same age me and my partner left our village. Ah, it's been a long time since then... Wait a minute, I haven't introduced my partner yet! Silly me... Anyways, his name is-

"AGHH NOOOO!! SOMEONE HELP MEE!! I DONT WANNA DIE HERE I STILL HAVENT LOST MY VIRG-AGHHHH"

Was that...THE KID?!! I immediately start running towards the sound. AND WAS HE ABOUT TO SAY VIRGINITY?!! Jesus Christ, what're they teaching kids these days?! At least I only learned what that was when I was 17, because of that horny thot failure of a partner of mine...

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!!"

Heh, I've always wanted to say that...gives me the image of a certain all mighty hero saving a certain powerless boy...gotta check one off my buc-WAIT WTF, IT'S A MIENSHAO?!! WHAT'S IT DOING IN B6?!! Ah, screw it!! Who cares why?! Imma just go and beat that Mienshao up and rescue Slip-I mean Flipper! Welp, here goes nothing...

I went up behind the Mienshao and immediately Fire Punched him...and he didn't even flinch. Like wth, this guy should only be level 55 or something, and I'm fuckin 67! It should have made him flinch!..unless he's a higher lever than me...which I have a funny feeling is true, because luck always finds a way tklo screw me over every single fucking time... Welp, better be ready for a long ass, tiring fight...


End file.
